No You
by Egyptian-Kitten
Summary: A songfic to the song 'No You'. It's a sad story in Yugi's point of view, about Yami and the feelings he has for him. (Fluffy Yoai warning)


No You 

By Phoenix Child 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song 'No You'. That song is owned by ZOEgirl. 

Author's Notes: This came out a bit darker than I intended. My depression shows in this, I suppose. 

Warning: Fluffy Yoai- Yumi (YugixYami) 

"Hold it right there, kid."  
"Huh?" I turned around and saw a tall, burly man. 

"How much money you got?"  
"Uh..." This wasn't good. But then, I had chosen to walk through this alleyway. At night. But it was the quickest way home. 

"I ain't gonna ask ya again. So get out yer money, or get yer Duelin' deck ready." He said, pointing to a cheap holographic Dueling system. 

'Why did Seto have to put those things out for sale?' I thought, pulling out my deck. 

/Yami?/ No response. He had been so distant lately. Off in his own world. 

'Oh, well...' I muttered mentally, stepping up to the arena. 

"We'll start with 2000 Life Points each." He said. 

Nodding, I drew my cards. The man drew his cards as well. 

"Succubus Knight, attack mode." 

I looked at my cards. A bad hand. "Um... Ray and Temperature, defense mode." 

"Ooh, that's just pathetic! Attack, Succubus Knight!" 

I placed the card in the discard pile and drew another. Nothing that would help me yet. "Tyhone, defense mode." 

"Is that the best you c'n do? Puh-leaze!" He laughed. "Hm... I'll play Night Hawk, and the magic card: Celestial Lights!" 

My eyes shut tight from the light, as his Hawk gave a wicked screech, become stronger by the Celestial Light's effect. 

"Night Hawk, attack the Tyhone! Succubus Knight, attack his Life Points!" 

'No...' The 1650 attack points of the Succubus Knight subtracted from my 2000 Life Points had left me with only 350 Life Points. 

_ Been feeling so crazy lately_

_ When it seems that you're not around._

For not the first time, I wondered what Yami was doing. He had been so distant lately, off in another world. He had been speaking to me less and less, and when situations such as these came along, it had kept taking him longer to appear. I suppose he wasn't going to come anymore. 

"Um... I'll play Sand Stone in defense mode, and this creature face-down." 

"Heh heh. Well, then, I'll play Light of the Sun and Moon! All of my Monsters get a 1100 attack point bonus. But using this card ends my turn. So it's your move." 

I glanced down at my cards. Nothing. Nothing at all... 

/Please... Help me.../ 

//All right...// 

_The sun and the moon shine bright_

_ But my eyes are all Yours now_

__

I watched silently as Yami drew a card. A very useful card. Flipping over the face-down card, he said, 

"I fuse the Curse of Dragon with Gaia, the Fierce Knight. And with Dragon Treasure, it becomes stronger than both your Monsters. Now, Dragon Champion, attack!" 

Of course he won. He was Yuugi-oh, the Game King. Yami never loses. 

As far as I knew, he never had. 

//Are you all right, now?// 

/Yes, thank you very much!/ 

//You shouldn't make such a big deal over it. You would have won anyway.// 

/Yami.../ 

//What?// he asked tiredly. 

/Why don't you talk to me anymore? I rarely even see you.../ 

//...does it really matter?// 

/Of course it does!/ 

//Why, though? You don't need me.// 

/Yami, that's not true!/ 

_Don't remember how I'd live without You_

_ I don't remember how it used to feel_

_ Lord, I can't imagine if I had no You to hold me_

//Really?// 

/Of course. Yami, you're important to me. You help me and take care of me. You keep me safe, you-you're me best friend!/ 

//...// 

/Yami, I honestly don't know what I would do if you weren't with me./ 

_Where would I go with no You to run to_

_ No You to hold me when I am afraid?_

_ Who would I be with no You beside me?_

_ I oughta know it by now without You there's no me_

_ Oh, there's no me_

//I understand... I'm sorry for leaving you like that...// 

/It's okay. As long as you're with me, I'm happy./ 

A smile from within. Yami. 

//That's good to know...// he said as I walked into my home. 

It was a month later, and Yami was still with me. I was glad he was there. I always felt more comfortable around him than with anyone else. But I couldn't help but wonder: Was it because he was a part of me that I was so comfortable around him, more relaxed, more ...myself? Or, was it because I was developing feelings for him? Feelings more deep than what you would feel for a friend. A close friend, even. 

Was it love? I wasn't sure, and I didn't know if I wanted to be sure. Because if this was love, then what would he think? Would he turn me away? 

"Yugi? Is something troubling you?" Yami asked, standing on the stairs leading to my room. I looked down towards him from the top step where I sat. 

"I don't know. I was just thinking." 

"About?" He asked, coming to sit next to me. 

"A lot of stuff..." 

_ Lord, when I need You, You're always here_

_ To play through the laughter, love through the tears._

_ And when my heart seems so far away_

_ Into Your arms is where I wanna stay_

__

__ "Well, I can't exactly help you if you don't tell me what's on your mind." He stated. 

Logic. How I loathe it sometimes. Yes, he wanted to know what was on my mind. I could always try to cover it up, but what good would that do? He knew me too well to fall for something like that. But still, I could try to divert his attention. 

"I don't know. I was thinking about the soccer game earlier, I suppose. It was fun." 

"Yes, it was. But why would fun trouble you so much?" He quizzed. 

I sighed. 'It wasn't the soccer game, Yami. It's these feelings I have, and I can't explain them. Feelings for you...' I thought as tears started to fill my eyes. 

Curse my inability to speak my mind. 

Yami saw these tears and wrapped his arms around me. 

"Yugi? What is it? What's wrong? You can tell me..." 

I said nothing but moved closer to him, relishing every moment, but crying nonetheless. 

"Yugi, it's okay... I'm here, what is it?" 

I couldn't speak, my mind was filled with too many emotions. No matter what I tried, I couldn't bring myself to speak. My hand clutched his shirt as I sobbed harder. 

"Yugi... What's wrong?" He asked quietly, worry in his voice. 

"Yami..." I managed to say, looking up at him. 

_I try to find the words to tell You_

_ All the things my heart's been telling me_

__

__ "Yami... Lately..." I paused, hoping I could tell him, hoping he wouldn't turn and leave. 

"Yes?" 

"Lately, I've... Been having these ...feelings ...about you..." 

"What kind of feelings?" 

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I looked away. 

'It's now or never, Yugi. You can tell him.' I coached myself. 

"I ...like you. In more of a ...friend way..." 

"Yugi..." 

My eyes, which had just seconds ago stopped pouring out tears, started again. I sobbed into his shirt. I waited for the words to come, the words I dreaded. 

It's been a long time, since that evening. Almost four months. I still remember that evening perfectly. Almost everyone who's heart was dashed brutally against the rocks of those accursed words would remember just what had happened. 

I was let down fairly easily, I suppose. But it still hurt. You've probably heard the line before: 'I don't like you that way, but maybe it will change one day.' 

I can still hear those words clearly. I still remember everything I did that day. I'm still hoping that that 'one day' will come soon. But I know it won't. I wonder, sometimes: Does Yami think of me any differently now? I hope not. 

He still laughs with me, and helps me when I am in need, but is the laughter and joy in his eyes a mask? Does he dislike me on the inside? 

It hurts thinking like that, but I need to know the truth. What does he truly think? He was never one to show his emotions. Which makes things so much harder for me. 

I suppose it was my own carelessness that caused the... Accident... 

I was walking home one night, really late for dinner. So what did I do? Walk through the construction site. I don't know why. Maybe I just have a strange affection for walking through dangerous places at night. 

So, anyway, I was walking through the construction site, having an easy mental chat with Yami, when I tripped over a metal beam. 

"Ow..." 

//Are you all right, Yugi?// 

/I'll be fine./ 

"Aah! Or not..." I gasped. 

//What is it?// 

/I twisted my ankle or something./ 

//I told you walking throu-// 

/What's wrong?/ 

//Did you hear that?// 

/Hear what?/ I asked. 

Something metallic creaked. 

//That. That noise.// 

/Yeah. What do you think it is?/ 

//....Yugi, get out of the area as fast as you can!// he instructed as the wind blew, causing the something to creak again, louder this time. 

/Why? What's-/ 

_SNAP!_

I looked up, and saw a large metal beam falling towards me. Fear kept me frozen in that one space. 

Curse my lack of adrenaline. 

The beam came down, faster and faster it seemed. At the last second I tried to scramble out of the way. But my ankle stopped any plan of escape. 

'No...' I thought, my eyes closed. I felt a tug, and then a push. I rolled a bit, and stopped in time to hear the beam land. It took a second for me to realize what had happened. 

"No..." I turned around. "Yami... No..." I felt his pain, but not physically. The pain he was going through reached me mentally. "I-I'm going to get help..." I told him. 

Yami said nothing, his eyes clenched tight, trying to block back the escaping tears. 

I ran out of there as fast as my ankle would allow me and faster. The much-wanted adrenaline came to me, but I feared it wasn't enough. 

My ankle burned as I stopped in front of a pay phone. I put in my money and dialed an ambulance. 

_Where would I go with no You to run to_

_ No You to hold me when I am afraid?_

_ Who would I be with no You beside me?_

_ I oughta know it by now without You there's no me_

_ Oh, there's no me_

__

So, here I sit, holding Yami's hand as he sleeps painfully in a hospital bed. The doctors are amazed he's lived this long with the beam and all. They say it's amazing, but it may not last. And I wonder: If they are right, what will happen to him? What will happen to me? Yami is a part of me, just as much as I am a part of him. So, if the doctors are right, what will happen to me once a part of me is gone? A part of me I love? 

What would I do without him? I don't know... I don't want to know... But I do know he does care for me, he still sees me as a friend. The laughter and joy in his eyes true. 

But now. Now the laughter and joy are gone from those eyes. In his face is discomfort, his clenched eyes, pain. 'It's my fault...' I scold myself. 

Grandpa comes in, and says I need to go home. That we can come back in the morning. But I don't want to leave. He never left me, at all really. He was always there when I needed help, so why is it that I cannot stay with him? 

But Grandpa says I'll worry myself into sickness. I really couldn't care less. It's my fault that Yami is in this condition. I'm the one responsible for this. I should stay. But I can't. 

So I move the bangs away from Yami's eyes. They are moist with sweat. I squeeze his hand one more time, and tell him I love him. 

_Where would I go with no You to run to_

_ No You to hold me when I am afraid?_

_ Who would I be with no You beside me?_

_ I oughta know it by now without You_

__

_ Where would I go with no You to run to_

_ No You to hold me when I am afraid?  
Who would I be with no You beside me?_

_ I oughta know it by now without You there's no me_

_ Oh, there's no me_

__

_ Where would I go?_

_ (ooh...)_

_ Where would I be?_

_ (ooh...)_

_ Without You, there's no me_

_ Oh, there's no me_

__

_ Where would I go with no You to run to_

_ No You to hold me when I am afraid?  
Who would I be with no You beside me?_

_ I oughta know it by now without You there's no me_

_ Oh, there's no me_

__

_ Where would I go?_

_ (ooh...)_

_ Without You, there's no me_

I fall asleep in the car, and dream a strange dream. Yami is with me, but he's all better. He says don't worry, he's going to be better soon. I ask him how, and he smiles sadly. I don't understand. He hugs me gently, and tells me he loves me. Then, he disappears. I call out to him, I don't want him to go. 

We get the call when we get home. I don't want to believe it, but it's true. I understand my dream now. Yami will be all better, just not here. 

I don't want it this way though. I want him here with me, to guide me, to give me strength and advice. Maybe he will, in a way. I don't know. But he is a part of me, and now that he is gone, I feel lost. I want him to tell me it will be okay, but he can't. 

What will I do now? It will never be the same. I think I know what he'd want me to do, though. So that's what I'll do. I'm going to keep going, and be strong. I won't give up. 

For him, I will not give up.__

__

__


End file.
